


Sleepover Nightmare

by Heaven2003



Series: Sleepover Nightmare [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But it's okay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven2003/pseuds/Heaven2003
Summary: On the Halloween night, Marinette and her friends plan a sleepover at their school but something or someone has different plans._____________Cross posted in the Miraculous Ladybug Amino.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Sleepover Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076870
Kudos: 8





	1. A Calm Night

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠:- Thera are mentions of slight blood but it's for a second. The first chapter is not scary at all. Like at ALL. But I hope everyone enjoys it!

  


  


_Blood...blood was dripping down her legs as tried to run as fast as possible. It was her fault. All her fault. If she hadn't suggested that stupid game, they wouldn't be in this situation. She had to find the others to get the hell out of the school as soon as they could._

  
  
  


It was Halloween! It was probably their favorite day in the whole year and they decided that it will be the spookiest day ever! Marinette and Alya suggested that they spent the Halloween night at the school and everyone readily agreed. Well, Chloe _did_ roll her eyes but she wasn't going to miss it because Adrien seemed to have agreed with the plan though he was a bit apprehensive whether his father would allow him or not. But he was sure that Natalie would cover for him.

  
  
  


Though Miss Bustier was quite reluctant at first, they were able to get permission from Mr. Damocles through her. They had a costume party in the morning and were going to have a sleepover at night. They had also invited Luka and Kagami as well though it was a bit tough to get permission from Kagami's mother but Adrien had managed it with a _little_ help from Natalie. While they were excited about the best night of the year with their friends, little did they know about the nightmare that was waiting for them.

  
  
  


The morning of Halloween started quite well. They dressed up as whoever they liked and came to school even their teachers and the Principal were dressed for Halloween. The classes went on as usual. For once, that day Marinette was _not_ late to school and had enough time to discuss the sleepover with the other girls of the class.

  
  
  


"So do we have everything ready for tonight?" Alya asked everyone and received subtle nods of 'yes' but there was still some uncertainty. 

  
  
  


"Let me cross check again so that everyone is clear", Marinette suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

  
  


"Alright then! Rose, are the decorations done?" Marinette asked and received a squeal of 'yes'.

  
  


"Alya, have you informed the boys about the timings and that they have to bring the drinks?" Marinette asked her bestie. 

  
  


"Yus, girl. Nino let me know that they are all set," Alya replied smiling. 

  
  
  


"I'm also ready with the food and remember to bring your sleeping bags," Marinette said to the girls. She had Adrien inform the boys about the sleeping arrangements.

  
  
  


"So, we are all set! See you guys in a few hours!" Alix exclaimed and everyone exchanged hugs and went off to their respective homes.

  
  
  


**✧ ཻུ۪۪**

  
  
  


The girls arrived two hours later. They started with decorating the class room where they will play the games and have dinner for the night. Even _Chloe_ was helping with the decorations as much as _she could._ Well, mostly she was barking orders at the other not that they paid _any_ attention to that. The boys also arrived about an hour later and helped with set-up. 

  
  
  


"Wow! You guys had done a great job with the decorations," Kim said looking around, he had arrived some time later than the other boys because he was swimming _as always._

  
  


"Thanks Kim! We're glad you liked it. How about you boys? Are the decorations alright or do we need to add something?" Marinette asked the rest of the boys.

  
  
  


"It looks amazing, Marinette! You guys have done an excellent job! I was readily spooked when I entered the class room!" Adrien exclaimed. He was truly very scared when he entered the class room.

  
  
  


"Yes! It looks absolutely amazing! I was downright scared as well!" Nino said elbowing Adrien on the ribs. All the others readily agreed. 

  
  
  


"Okay, now that everyone is here. Let's get this party started!" Alya called out and then there was a cheer of 'yes' all around the room. 

  
  
  


An hour later, all the friends were sitting around in a circle while playing a game of Truth or Dare. They had already played 4 rounds of the game and now they were _pretty_ disinterested with the game. So, everyone started to think of other games that they could play but there was a little success. It was until Juleka came up with quite an interesting version of Hide & Seek. 

  
  
  


"Come on, Juleka! Tell us how to play it!" Marinette said, urging her on. She was aware that Juleka was truly shy but she was doing quite well with her shyness. She just needed a slight push sometimes and Marinette was more than happy to help her friend out.

  
  
  


"Well, it's quite simple, nothing much really. I was thinking maybe we could play Hide & Seek in a different way. The girls have to go hide anywhere in the school and the boys have to search us. If any of the girls are able to stay hidden till the end then the girls will be the winner and if the boys are able to find all of us then they will be the winner. That's my idea and it's nothing much, you don't have to play it if you don't like it," Juleka said as she finished explaining the game.

  
  
  


"Wow! That's really amazing and don't sell yourself so short, Jule!" Rose said, giving a back hug to her best friend. 

  
  
  


"Yes, It's a awesome idea! What do you think everyone?" Alya asked, looking around at everyone. 

  
  


"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I'm not going to play this childish game," Chloe spat in her usual arrogance. Everyone frowned at her which, of course, she didn't notice. 

  
  
  


"Oh please, Chloe. I didn't ask for your opinion. What I meant was, what does everyone, except Chloe, think of Juleka's idea?" Alya said fiercely. 

  
  
  


"I think it's a great idea and we should start playing it," Adrien said, he genuinely loved the idea.

  
  
  


"I think it's a amazing idea! Let's play!" Rose said excitedly. Everyone agreed and got up from their places and so did Chloe, a bit reluctantly. They turned the lights off all around the school and started the game. The girls got out of the room and hid in whichever places they find.

  
  
  


**✧ ཻུ۪۪**

  
  
  


"We need a plan before we start searching for the girls. Let's decide who will go for whom," Adrien said.

  
  
  


"Good idea, dude! I'll go for Alya, you can go for Marinette, Luka can go for Kagami, Nath for Chloe, Max for Sabrina and Rose, Kim for Alix and Juleka and Ivan for Mylene. Everyone okay with that?" Nino asked the lot. Everyone nodded, happy with who they got to find.

  
  
  


"Let's all make a group and search for them. Adrien and Luka, Nino and Nath, Max, Ivan and I," Kim said.

  
  
  


"Yeah, it sounds good. I don't think I would be able to walk around this dark place all on my own," Nathaniel said.

  
  
  


"What do you mean, Nath?" Luka asked. He knew the redheaded boy was shy but he was not scared of such things. 

  
  
  


"It's just..I-I get this really creepy feeling since I en-entered the school to-today. Like so-someone was wa-watching us. I know it's stupid and I'm probably just being paranoid," Nathaniel stuttered. 

  
  
  


"No, you are not being paranoid or anything. I had the same feeling as well," Adrien admitted. 

  
  
  


"It's alright, guys. It was probably nothing," Nino said brushing it off. 

  
  
  


Luka wasn't quite convinced because he had the same feeling as the other two. It wasn't the first time he had come to this school but it was definitely the first time he had this creepy feeling of being watched. He decided to keep an eye out around his surroundings and also the others while searching for the girls. He had to talk to Adrien while searching for Marinette and Kagami. 

  
  
  


"Let's get going now. I got a text from Alix saying that they are all hidden and we can go search for them now," Max said, looking up from his phone.

  
  
  


"Okay, let's go!" Kim said opening the door and getting out. The others closely follow behind him. They all then go in different directions in the groups they had previously decided. 

  
  
  


"You and Nath weren't the only one," Luka said, cutting off the silence as they walked side by side.

  
  
  


"What do you mean?" Adrien said not understanding what the older boy meant. 

  
  
  


"You two weren't the only ones who had that feeling. I had the same thing and it freaked me out. What about you?" Luka said, looking at him.

  
  
  


"To be honest, it wasn't a good feeling and it freaked me out as well. I'm scared thinking about everyone," Adrien admitted. 

  
  
  


"You are not the only one. Let's find Marinette and Kagami. Those two girls are more brave than both of us combined. We'll talk to them about it," Luka said, thinking about them, especially Kagami. She was able to make a way into his heart without him realizing. He shaked his head, smiling. They kept walking until they reached a hallway where most of the rooms were unused. They continued walking until they heard giggling in one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. 

  


  



	2. Watching Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Kagami have really bad experience with something that won't leave them alone but thankfully Adrien and Luka come to their rescue. 
> 
> Whose scream did Nathaniel and Nino hear?
> 
> _______
> 
> Cross posted in Miraculous Ladybug Amino 🐞 ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is next part uwu

  


Marinette and Kagami hid in one of the school's abandoned classrooms. It was rather dusty for the lack of use. They have been hiding in the room for quite sometime now and with no sign of any of the boys coming to find them. The room had a quite  _ eerie _ vibe to it which made both the girls uncomfortable. There was also a lingering feeling of being watched. It was unusual for either of them to feel that since no one was in the school except them and their friends.

  
  


"Do you think any of them are coming for us?" Marinette questioned the bluenette beside her. She just wanted to finish the game and go to bed to get rid of the creepy feeling she has been getting since the game started. 

  
  


"I don't think so," Kagami replied, uncertainly. Then, they heard a giggling. A giggle that sounded very much like that of a woman. "D-did you hear th-that?" Kagami asked her blue haired friend, stuttering. 

  
  


"I did," the reply came from beside her. It didn't feel right. The air around them became cold and they could feel someone's eyes on them. Shivers  _ ran _ down their spines. 

  
  


_ Bang. _ One of the desks suddenly fell. Like it was pushed off. Like it was pushed by  _ someone. _ Marinette let out a scream but it was muffled as Kagami put her hand on her friend's mouth.

  
  


"Gami, I will be honest with you. I have been having a feeling of being watched since I entered the school today and now this giggling… I don't believe in such things but I'm a bit terrified right now," Marinette whispered, shaking like a leaf. 

  
  


Suddenly, Kagami yelped which caused Marinette to flinch.There was another desk that was pushed off on the other side of the room. 

  
  


_ This is getting too real, Kagami thought. Calm down Kagami, calm down. Deep breaths. _

  
  


Kagami faced her and took her hands. "Mari, don't be scared. I'm right here, alright? We have each other so don't worry." Kagami knew that they had to be strong and they needed to find any of their friends. She didn't know whether they needed their Miraculous in this situation or not but it was better safe than sorry. 

  
  


"Do you have Tikki with you?" she asked her friend, looking at the black earrings in her ears. 

  
  


"Yes, I do. Do you have Longg with you?" She could see the black choker around the blunette's neck. Kagami nodded. "I don't think we should transform yet. Let's see what  **_it_ ** actually is and then plan the situation accordingly." Marinette was ever the planner. She was never going to make a move without knowing about the situation and without a proper plan.

  
  


Tikki and Longg zoomed out of their holder's bags and looked at them with concern. "Are you okay, Marinette?" Her holder nodded. "We heard everything you both talked about and we think you both should look for Adrien and Luka. Alya and Nino as well"

  
  


"I agree, we should let them know about this," Marinette murmured, brows furrowed in concern. Her friend nodded in agreement.

  
  


_ Footsteps.  _ They could faintly hear the approaching footsteps. The two girls looked at each other. They didn't want to think for the worst. They didn't want to think that it was  **_it._ ** Maybe it was one of their classmates? Maybe someone else? Something or someone with good intentions? Or something sinister? They wrapped their hands around each other and  _ hoped that it was just one of their classmates.  _ Before the girls could dwell on it further, the door slowly creaked open and the footsteps followed. 

  
  


**『 ... 』**   


  
  


With a glance at his friend beside him, Adrien slowly opened the door of the abandoned classroom and peered in. Before they could think anything else, their arms were full of the trembling bodies of Marinette and Kagami. They both tried to calm both of them down before they went into a full blown panic attack. 

  
  


"T-there was s-something...I don't..know..what...it..pushed off the d-desks...giggling...s-someone..was.." Marinette couldn't even form proper sentences. She was  _ really scared. _

  
  


"Giggling? We heard it too while we were walking down the hallway. Then we had two loud noises and we rushed in," Luka said as he tried to calm Kagami down.

  
  


Y-yes, those noises...the d-desks fell on their own..h-how could..t-they?" Kagami stammered. Luka hugged her tighter. 

  
  


Luka looked at Adrien. They both shared a silent conversation. They needed to calm the girls down first then they had to get to the bottom of this situation.

  
  


Adrien took Marinette's face on his hands. "You need to calm down, Mari," Adrien soothed. "It's okay, we'll find out what's going on. You need to be strong for all of us. Where's my brave Ladybug?" The last part was whispered so that only Marinette could hear. 

  
  


"Come on, follow my breathing. Breathe in and breathe out. You're doing great, sweetheart." Slowly but surely Adrien got Marinette’s breathing under control and when it seemed that he was able to take air somewhat normally, Marinette's body fell forwards toward Adrien.

  
  


On the other side, Kagami was hugging Luka tightly. She didn't let go of him since the two boys came in. She was still trembling in fear and Luka just wanted to protect her more. "Are you okay, Kagami?" Luka asked, concerned. He felt her nod against his chest. 

  
  


"I know you are really overwhelmed and scared right now but you need to calm down. We need you to be strong so that we deal with whatever this is." Luka probably never felt this helpless ever in his life. Two of his friends were scared for their lives but he couldn't do anything about it. 

  
  


_ You have to be strong. You can show that you are worried.  _ **_Be strong,_ ** he thought. 

  
  


"I think I'm okay now." Kagami sighed, the eerie feeling of being watched was still there but she felt safe in Luka's arms. Safer than she ever had felt. 

  
  


Luka released a breath. "I'm glad you are feeling better now. Let's see how Marinette is," he whispered close to her ear. She felt his cool breath on her ear and a shiver ran down her spine.  _ The things this boy makes me feel, she laughed internally.  _

  
  


They both walked over where Adrien and Marinette were standing. "Mari, are you okay now?" Kagami asked, worried for her friend. Marinette nodded. She softly thanked Adrien and left Adrien's warm embrace. 

  
  


"We need to know exactly what this  _ thing  _ is. Also, find the rest of our friends, preferably, Alya and Nino." Marinette had her hands on her hip, looking very much like Ladybug.  _ Well, she is Ladybug. _ Her fierce bluebell eyes scanned the room with a scowl on her face. "Whoever or whatever you are, you might have scared me a while ago but let me make something clear to you! I will make you pay!" Marinette yelled, to no one in particular. She was not going to back down in any way whatsoever. 

  
  


The three superheroes in the room with her stared at her in awe. They could see fierce determination in her eyes and in her stance. She really was Ladybug with or without the mask. She didn't need a Miraculous to be brave or to be strong. It was all pleasantly natural to her.  _ Thank heavens, Master Fu found her. _

  
  


Marinette looked at her friends and raised her eyebrows asking  _ 'What?' _ The trio snapped out of their trance and shaked their heads. "Let's get out of this room and look for Alya and Nino," Luka said. They needed as much help as they could get. 

  
  


As the rest of his three friends walked out of the room, Adrien looked around the room for the last time. Green orbs scanned his surroundings for the eyes that seemed to watch him. Shivering, he hurried out of the room. If he had stayed for a few more moments, then he would have seen the shadow that was looming in the corner of the room. A ghastly figure, with its icy blue eyes, staring into the back of his head.

  
  


**『 ... 』**   


  
  


Nino and Nathaniel walked through the darkened hall as their eyes scanned for Alya and Chloe. "Where is Alya? I didn't know she was this good at hiding…" he murmured under his breath.

  
  


The mention of the blonde girl brought a smile on his lips. The girl was truly trying to redeem herself and had apologized to their classmates. It was difficult for her to do so and she had her moments but she was trying. He understood her feelings and how she felt. Chloe Bourgeois was a rich girl but her parents were very neglectful. She wanted their acceptance which she never got. 

  
  


Nathaniel walked the halls as remembered the day she apologized to him and how she even said he liked his artworks. He remembers how she had insulted him and his artworks which caused him to akumatize into Evillustrator. But she has come a long way since then. He still remembered the first time he saw her real smile, a beautiful gleam in her usual cold blue eyes and a rosy blush on her cheeks. Yes, he remembers that day very well indeed.

  
  


**_~flashback~_ **

  
  


_ "Toma- I mean, Nathanial! How are you?" Chloe asked, her face was the same color as his hair. _

  
  
  


_ To say that he was taken aback by her polite greeting from the blonde girl in front of him was the understatement of the century. Shaking himself off the shock, he answered, "I'm great. How are you?" He gave her a shy smile. _

  
  


_ "Of course, I'm fabu- I mean I'm great." She caught herself before she gave him a smart remark. _

  
  


_ "Good to know."  _

  
  


_ "..." _

  
  


_ "..."  _

  
  


_ The air around them was getting awkwarder by the second. Nathaniel didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected this encounter with Chloe of all people.  _

  
  


_ "I just wanted to say sorry for what I did and said about you and your artworks. You don't deserve that and I'm really sorry about that." He could see the sincerity in her icey blue eyes which weren't as cold as they always seemed to him.  _

  
  


_ "I really shouldn't forgive you for what you have done but I can see that you are truly remorseful. I forgive you, Chloe," he said with a gentle smile.  _

  
  


_ A big smile spread on her face. He loved to see happy gleam in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Nathaniel! By the way, I lied. I really love you arts. I hope you'd let me see them one day!" She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and ran off to where Sabrina was waiting for her. He just stood there in shock with his hand resting on his cheek. _

  
  


**_~flashback ends~_ **

  
  


"...dude! Nath, you okay?" Nino's voice broke his reverie. He looked at his friend with unsettled eyes and nodded.

  
  


"Did you hear anything that I was saying?" Nino chuckled.

  
  


"Sorry Nino. I got lost in my thoughts," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
  


"It's okay, man. I think we should check in that room in this hallway." Nino said, slapping his shoulder.

  
  


Turquoise eyes followed his friend's pointed finger towards a dark mahogany door. He nodded, moving forward to push open the door. He stopped short as they heard a blood piercing scream echoing through the abandoned halls.   


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know. Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I can't believe I wrote this instead of sleep. It's literally 3 AM right now. Imma go to sleep. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Also, I may update in two days so stay tuned!:)


End file.
